


Midnight Watch

by prowlish



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave keeps watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, only myself, Zoe, and Art could talk about Soundwave and say, "Aww, what a cute stalker."
> 
> And then I wrote this.

Sure it was odd, but what had ever been normal about him? Perhaps in a way it made sense that using his spying capabilities, even for something not explicitly pertinent to the Decepticon cause, brought Soundwave some sense of comfort -- to still fulfill his function, even when there wasn't a directive behind it.

Not one from Megatron, anyway. If he were truthful, it was more the nostalgia that brought peace to him. Watching his counterpart, the bot that many considered to be his direct rival... well, Soundwave didn't combat the rumors. Better than the truth used against him. And oh, they would use it if they knew how it calmed him to watch Blaster simply curl up on his berth, his symbionts tucked away sleepily into his dock. Save Steeljaw, who nuzzled and curled closer and closer to Blaster's face, and only purred louder as Blaster laughed and pushed him into a more manageable arrangement. 

Blaster's laugh still sounded the same, even with the war stretched between them; bright and joyful and eliciting an unseen response with Soundwave hidden and his smile behind a mask. He turned from his task, finally, a hand resting lightly over his chestplates as he felt Ravage begin to purr just as loud as Steeljaw.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
